A display panel generally includes a plurality of pixels. In a process of controlling the pixels of the display panel to display, a gate driving signal needs to be provided to turn on the pixels. The gate driving signal is generally provided by a scanning circuit in the display panel. To provide a scanning signal with shading for the pixels, a logic board or control board (such as a timer controller, TCON) generally needs to provide a variety of control signals. For example, a plurality of output ports of the TCON provide a plurality of clock signals for each module, and the TCON has a large area and a complex circuit structure.